I Didn't Want To
by Umino Ayame
Summary: My father told me he was going away for a little while.... A story of a random little girl.


A little break from Deception. Just the random story of a little girl. If I ever use the word 'told' again, I might die.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

My father told me that he was leaving for a little while. He told me that he was going to file for divorce, but I shouldn't worry.

He told me that Mom was crazy—that he couldn't take it anymore.

He told me that I could live with him, that I wouldn't have to see her anymore, if I didn't want to.

I didn't want to.

I told him I would anyway.

She cried, when _she _told me. She screamed, too. She called him names. She told me that she didn't deserve this.

She told me that he was cheating on her.

She told me that she hated him.

He had a girlfriend. He lived with her, across town. They'd met at work. They'd been sleeping together for a few months before he left.

Mom told me she was going to take some of his stuff over, to give back to him.

She told me she meant the wedding ring, too. She told me she couldn't bear to even look at it anymore.

I didn't see her for a couple of days. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't eat. It was summer, so I didn't go anywhere. I pretended we were on a family vacation. I pretended we were still a family. I didn't answer the phone. I let the machine get it, every time.

Sometimes, I listened to the messages.

Some of them were from bill collectors. I ignored those.

Some of them were from my mother's friends. I ignored those, too.

Some of them were from my own friends. I hadn't told them what was going on, and they weren't worried. So I ignored those, too.

A few days later, some men in suits came by the house.

I pretended I wasn't home, but they didn't leave.

I answered the door, and they told me what had happened.

They told me she'd gone to the apartment and killed him. Shot him, multiple times, they said.

They told me she'd killed her, too. His pretty blonde girlfriend I'd seen once. Shot her, multiple times, they said.

They told me that she was in the county jail. They told me that I could go see her, if I wanted to.

I didn't want to.

I told them I would anyway.

When I got there, she was fidgeting, doing something with her sheets.

They told me to stay back, but I could talk to her, if I wanted to.

I didn't want to.

I told them I would anyway.

I told her that I would still love her, even if she'd killed them.

I didn't want to.

I told her I would anyway.

She didn't hear me.

I was glad.

I watched her awhile. The man they'd left with me coughed.

She was watching us, now. I couldn't tell if she knew me or not.

The man told me he was going to leave for a moment. I don't remember why.

She told me she was sorry, and then showed me what she'd done with the sheets.

I told her I forgave her.

I didn't want to.

I told her I would anyway.

I watched her stand on the bed and tie the sheets just so.

I watched her jump. I watched her gasp. I watched her die.

I didn't want to.

I did it anyway.

&&&

They told me they were looking for a relative for me to stay with, a few days later.

They told me they couldn't find one, a few days after that.

They told me I'd be put in foster care.

I didn't want to.

I told them I would anyway.

They told me that there was a man to see me. He claimed to be a cousin of my mother's. They told me he was willing to look after me. They told me he was the Headmaster of a school. They told me the school was in England.

I told them I'd never been to England.

They told me his name was Albus something-or-other. They told me he wanted to meet me. They told me that he'd come by to talk with me, if I wanted to meet him.

I didn't want to.

I told them I would anyway.

The next day, he came to the house where I was staying with a friend.

He told me the same things they had. He told me he was Albus, and he was a cousin of my mother's, and he wanted me to come to his school.

I told him he was odd.

He laughed.

He told me that he was a wizard, and his school taught magic. He told me, again, that he wanted me to come to his school.

I didn't want to laugh.

I did anyway.

He showed me a stick. He told me it was his wand. He made the pattern on the wallpaper dance.

He asked me to come to his school.

I told him I would.

And this time, I meant it.


End file.
